


Sparkmates!?

by Lilredfangirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Sparkmates, human transformers relationship, human/transformers, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilredfangirl/pseuds/Lilredfangirl
Summary: As a noble there was only one thing he truly desired. One thing he was never able to find or processed. That one thing was a sparkmate. Of course now that Mirage had found his sparkmate he wishes he had never found him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.
> 
> There aren't enough Jack fic's so I wrote this one for a bit of a laugh. It's more of a Mirage fic right now but hopefully I'll be able to write a few more chapters.

As a noble of Cybertron, Mirage had lived a truly blessed existence. Never having to want for anything. But if Mirage was completely honest with himself there was one thing he desired, one thing all nobles desired, one thing that most nobles where never able to obtain.

A sparkmate. 

It may have seemed like a sparklings wish but nobles knew better. Every noble had the special ability, the ability to sense when their sparkmate was near. It was rumored that primus himself had gifted the nobles with this ability and like all nobles Mirage had desperately wanted to know that feeling. To feel ones spark expand and just know that was the mech for you. To truly feel complete, know that you had met the one.

Of course finding ones sparkmate was incredibly rare and with the war any surviving noble had long since given up hope.

So as Mirage stood on this dirtball of a planet and stared down at the small organic creature he found himself experiencing conflicting emotions.

His spark swelled with joy and longing while his mind was filled with horror and disgust.

As he stood there, wanting too both purge his tank and recite poetry, he almost jumped as a large servo landed on his shoulder

“Is everything alright Mirage?” OPtimus Prime asked in concern.

Mirage calmed himself, it would be most unbecoming of him to lose it in front of his Prime.

With that thought in mind Mirage calmly looked up at Optimus and said, “Of course.”

“It is good to see you” Optimus stated.

“As always it is good to see you safe and well, my Prime.” Mirage answered back watching as Optimus moved away to stand next to the organic creatures.

Optimus gestured to the creatures and then said, “I suppose that introductions are in order.” 

“Pets?” Mirage darkly muttered feeling his spark tighten in pain.

“No.” Optimus said, “friends and allies.”

Gesturing to the smallest organic Optimus said, “this is Rafael.” 

“Nice to meet you!” The smallest organic squeakily said.

Mirage remained silent.

“Miko,” Optimus said gesturing to the pink colored organic.

“So what kind of car can you turn into,” the pink color organic asked.

Mirage ignored the comment and found his optics wondering to the tallest organic as he vaguely heard ‘how rude.’

“And this is Jack,” Optimus finished.

“Hey,” the tallest organic nervously said.

Mirage felt himself tense at the sound of the human’s voice. He wanted to hear more, he wanted the human, no Jack, to speak to him more, to only talk to him, to only look at him. 

Not being able to process these new emotions, Mirage turned away and started to leave.

“Mirage!?” Optimus called out in surprise.

“I’m going for a drive,” Mirage declared.

He had to get out he had to escape. How could this have happened?

Transforming Mirage sped out of the base, leaving from the exit he had been shown before.

“Sparkmates,” Mirage mutter, “sparkmates my aft.”


End file.
